panic now think later
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: Yugi get's hurt blah blah blah Yami want Yugi back blah blah blah... I can't do a summary
1. Chapter 1: the IV and your hospital bed

Hi I'm Eve and this is my fanfic that I have worked on during class, don't ask why. Oh I don't own Yugioh or Camisado just Artemis, Shames, the Crimson cave,the guy who own's Crimson Cave... I'll shut up now.

He was fine the last time I saw him. We had just said good bye, though he looked heartbroken as he was telling me that he would be fine. I should have stayed but how long would I have last inside the puzzle? I only I had stayed then we wouldn't be here, at this place called a hospital, and my aibou wouldn't be fight for his life. Yugi, please wake up.

-----

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
this was no accident  
this was a therapeutic chain of events_

Yami sat in a chair that was next to a bed that held a hurt and sleeping Yugi. His body was paler than normal and ugly bruises marred his lovely body. To see Yugi like this was heartbreaking for Yami; but he was not the only one heartbroken by this. Yugi's older brother and sister, and twin brother and younger sister found Yugi like this in his room, though his body has healed, Yugi was bleeding from the inside and was coming out of his rear-end, the older brother said that it was rape, and they knew the man who did this, Shames was his name. He was a teacher at Yugi's school, but to think that a teacher would rape Yugi was anything but giving the Moto Family some closer.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

Shames had raped and abused Yugi while they were dating. It wasn't long before things got from bad to worse. Soon Yugi was bleeding from the inside almost every time Shames rapped him. The last time Shames was seen he was beating Yugi up behind 'Crimson Cave', that was what the man who owned the club and found Yugi said.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
the apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
it sure as hell ain't normal  
but we deal, we deal_

"How is he Yami, any signs of him waking up soon?" A small girl name Artemis asked the once pharaoh. Artemis was the youngest of the Moto Family; her kindness was one of the things she was known for. Yami looked over to the bed side table that was covered with flowers and get well cards. "Same as yesterday; I've tried our mind-link but he's not answering me, all I feel from his side of our link is pain and fear." Yami reply was filled with sadness and fear of losing his secretes koi. "With you here Yugi is bound to wake up from this sleep." Artemis said as she sat down with Yami.

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

Yugi was lost in a world of his own making; everything was misshaped, cracked and broken, or in little pisses, but every time Yugi started to replay the memories of those day's a wave of love came from the photo of Yami, the only guy who Yugi truly loved. Yugi had wished that someone would truly love him for him and not for his title, but he knew, or thought he knew, that it would never happen and that the one guy he loved would never come back for a weakling like him. "If only Yami was here then he could make this pain that I feel vanish." Yugi said to himself, unknowing that Yami had set up a mind like with him and that it was open.

---

Yami was talking to Artemis, Jou and Kaiba when he heard Yugi saying that if he was there, in his mind, then he could take Yugi's pain away. "Hey Yami-chan, are you alright?" Artemis asked as she left her place by the window. "Yugi's mind is waking up… I heard him thinking that if I was in his mind, like before, then I could help him." Yami replied, his voice was sounding like he had just learned that something good was going on. "Can you use your mind-link to talk to him?" Kaiba asked. (~A/N: Why I put Kaiba in my story I will never know, but he does make a good point. ~) Yami nodded, "Yes but he hasn't been answering me so I have to use my shadow magic." Artemis got up to lock the door. "That way no one can get in here while you're doing this." "Hey tell Yug' that Shames the rapist is gone."

----

Yugi get up from the destroyed bed that he had been sitting on and began to wonder around, unknown to him that someone had came into his soul room and was watching him. "I wish Yami was here with me." Yugi said aloud as he picked up a doll that looked liked Yami. "Yugi…!" A voice said; a voice that was familiar to him, that kind baritone voice. "Who-who's there?" Yugi was frightened by the voice, but it didn't show on his face. "Yugi, it's me." The voice said, but this time the voice didn't sound so far away. Then there was this flash of light and Yami was there. He was there right in front of Yugi, for a moment Yugi thought he was seeing things. "Ya-Yami… is that you?" Yugi asked as he reached out his hand and placed it on Yami's cheek. Yami looked at his long time friend, Yugi had changed so much over the last few months but Yami didn't care all he cared about was that Yugi was with him again. "Yugi," Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a hug, "I missed you so much, I should have never left you but I did and for that I am truly sorry." Yugi just stood there in shock. Yami was here in his soul room and was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Yami… how is this-"

"I was unhappy in the afterlife so we were given another chance at life."

"W-we…?"

"Me, Bakura, and Marik; it turns out that the goods had seen what has happen to you three so that is why we've return."

"I'm just glad that you're back."

"Same here Yugi, I just wish I came to you sooner."

Yugi then was reminded of why he was in his soul room; all the thing's Yugi went through was coming back to him. "Yugi, are you alright?' Yami asked, seeing is how Yugi had pulled away from his hug and was walking away from him. Yugi looked back at Yami, the one man who would think he's ugly. "I'm no longer innocent, Yami." Yugi said. "Yugi, you are innocent no one can take that from you." Yami tried to reinsure him. "I was rapped thirteen time's, I was beaten, and had Ra knows what done to me. So yea someone can take my innocent's and tear it up in front of my face!" Yugi screamed back. Yami looked around and saw what Yugi's soul room looked like now, and he had to think of something and fast or Yugi will be like this forever. "Yugi, please calm down and lesson to me… I wish I knew what you've been threw but I'll stay with you for all long as you need me… Shames is gone but if he dares return I'll make him pay, alright Kio?" Yami said as he went to Yugi's side. "You never called me Kio before." Yugi replied as he began to cry.

Like I would let you read what happens there please no yelling at the fact that this is a Yaoi


	2. Chapter 2: a chain of events

Ok here's part two of Panic now think latter, If I own Yugioh then there would have been a part where Yugi telles Yami that he loves him. I only own Shames, Heba, and Artemis.

::::::::::

"You never called me Kio before." Yugi replied as he began to cry. "It breaks my heart to see you like this Yugi; I love you too much to see you like this." Yami said as he held Yugi as he cried. Suddenly Yami started to fade away. "Yami don't go, please stay with me!" Yugi screamed as Yami started to look like a ghost. "I wouldn't dream of it abiou, I just used up a shadow magic." Yami said as calmly as he could without crying. "Please don't leave me, please Yami I can't lose you again, I couldn't live with myself the first time you left me… Yami!!!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe that Yami was leaving him, he just couldn't.

"Hey what's that light?" Artemis asked. Heba looked over and saw the puzzle glowing then it faded. "Hey Yami, are you back yet?" Heba asked the ex-pharaoh. Yami sat up and looked around as if he forgot why he was there. "So is Yug' ok?" Jou asked. "Yes and no but once he wakes up he'll need us all to be there for him no matter what." Artemis understood what Yam meant; she too was raped and abused but her family saved her from those days.

----

Muttering, that's what Yugi heard. His ears were ringing non-stop and his head was killing him and he had no clue as to where he was at. Both his mind and body was trying to get a grip on reality as well as wake up. He opened his eyes and saw that his vision was really fuzzy and he felt as if the room was spinning. All in all Yugi knew he was alive.

"So is Yug' ok?" he heard a voice asked. 'Jounouchi…?' Yugi thought to himself. "Yes and no but once he wakes up he'll need us all to be there for him no matter what." Another voice said this one he heard only a few moments ago before he woke up. "It's Yami; I thought I was only dreaming that he came back for me. Then who are the other's, Jounouchi is here, is Kaiba here as well?' Yugi blinked a few time's, getting his vision in order, once he saw that he can see clearly he looked around and saw that Kaiba and Jounouchi where in the room as well as Yami, Heba, who he thought he would never see again, and Artemis; this made Yugi cry. "Hey do 'ou 'ear dat?" Jou asked as he span around. "Hear what?" Artemis and Heba replied with their own question. Then Artemis walked over to Yugi and saw that he was crying. She felt joy and happiness come over her that she bent over and gave Yugi a hug. "Oiisan, you're awake!" She exclaimed, her voice carried joy, something that Heba and Yugi hadn't heard in gods knows how long. "Ok, ouch you're hurting me." Yugi said in a low voice. Artemis got up really fast when she heard that she was hurting her brother. "Shumimasen, Oiisan but I'm just glad that you're all right." Artemis said. "Yugi, you're awake!" Heba shouted. "Hey, you're alive after all." Jou joked as he, Kaiba and Yami walked to the bed, Heba ran to Yugi. "Hi guy's, I'm so glad to see you all." Yugi said as he gave them a weak but happy smile. "We're glad to see you too Yugi. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" He, being the big brother he is, asked.

::::::::

Ok so please review.


	3. Chapter 3: sit back relax again

Me: Ok I didn't have time to work on my story due to school work.

Luna: More like her new pokemon game

Me: So I got pass all eight Johto gym's, which I have never done before now.

Luna: So freekin' what.

Me: I like pokemon.

Luna: Ok, Eve doesn't own Yugioh, she only owns this plot Crystal, Shane, Shame, Heba, Yuki. Oh and she doesn't own Blood energy drink's, she saw some at hot topic and thought it would be funny to put that in her story.

* * *

"We're glad to see you too Yugi. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" Heba, being the big brother he is, didn't answer his brother's question due to the fact that he was staring at a pair of crimson orbs. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked. Yugi was at a loss for words, here where his friends, brother and sister, and his secret Kio in a hospital room looking after him and talking to him.

888888

A week went by and things where looking up for Yugi and his friends. Yugi's older brother and sister had come into town to help Heba and Artemis take care of Yugi. Yugi's older sister didn't want Yami and Atemu to live with them because for what happen to Yugi, but Sugoroku said that it would make Yugi and Heba happier of Yami and Atemu lived with them, sadly for the older sister she lost that battle.

00000

"Grandpa, I think that Yami shouldn't stay in to same room as Yugi." Yuki said as she helped her grandpa out with shop. "Yuki, Yugi and Yami love each other, you can't blame Yami for wanting to be around Yugi, and they haven't seen each other in a long time. In fact Yami is the only person who won't leave him to pick up the pieces of his shatter life." Sugoroku said to his oldest granddaughter. "But they don't need to share a room. It's unhealthy, Yugi's not gay!" Yuki yelled, this time it got to the living room, where Heba, Atemu and Artemis were at. "Hey Yuki, Yugi is gay!" Heba shouted from the living room. "Wait he is!" Yuki exclaimed. "Yuki, please calm down, Yugi like's boy's so what. It's not a big deal." Sugoroku said, trying to clam Yuki down. "It is for me. Ever think about why that teacher raped Yugi? Well I do… it's because Yugi is gay, that's why; I mean Yugi can like guys without the whole school knowing about it, think about Artemis, she has two brother's that are gay and their boyfriends are living here with you four, and at school she probably get's picked on because of that. She just got away from Simon, and lord knows that that was a blessing and now that the whole school knows that their English teacher is a rapist and that Yugi was raped by him will make it harder for the three of them to go to school now." Yuki shouted to her grandpa, who was upset at his granddaughter's behavior over the fact that Yugi and Heba are gay. "Yuki, if you don't like the idea that I'm letting Atemu and Yami live here with us and not on the streets or with Bakura and Ryou, or Malik and Marik, who should be locked, then you can go home!" "Fine I will! I'll be telling mom about all of this."

88888

Yuki didn't want her brother's to be dating guy's she didn't even like Yami and Atemu to begin with. But she lost the battle and that was that.

Yugi and Yami where in their bedroom talking about stuff that had happen in the past few months. "So yea, Crystal and Anzu don't like each other. It was kind of funny when Crystal brought this energy drink that looked like blood to school." Yugi said to Yami as they sat on the floor. "Really, Anzu has always been a bitch but I would never guess that this Crystal girl would do something to gross out Anzu."

"Yea… hey Yami can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind aibou?"

"When you were in my soul room, you called me Kio, I thought I was dreaming that part but lately I've been thinking about it more and more…"

"And…?"

"When you were gone, I've done a lot of thinking… about who I loved, when Shame came on to me and raped me I was thinking about you and how it was my fault that you left. Anzu told me that I was to blame… she told Jou and Honda not to hang out with me because I'm gay… but when Crystal came to town she saw that I was all alone so she changed that, she and her boyfriend became my friends, but Shame told me not to hang out with them because they wouldn't understand about any of this, but Crystal knew something was going on. Kurtis, Crystal's dad, found me and saved me from dying that day. When I was in the hospital Crystal must have told Jou and Honda what was going on with me, I think Honda still hates me but Jou must have come out of it… oh that means he said that he was gay too." Yami was amazed that this, the person he left for a few months and watched over had thought about who he loved, and what happen to him, he told him all the things that led to the part where he was in the hospital.

888888

"Yugi, Yugi please say something anything… little brother!!!" Yuki screamed to a lifeless Yugi. He eyes where blood shot and puffy, her sun kissed tan skin was paler that what it use to be, her messy black and maroon hair had lost its shine, all and all Yuki was a mess. "Yu…gi?!" Yami whispered to his self and to Heba and Atemu. "YOU… get out of this room… GET OUT YOU COLD HEARTLESS BASTER… YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!!!! IT'S YOUR FALT THAT YUGI IS IN A COMA… GET OUT… JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!!!! YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!!!" Yuki's cold hateful words rang in Yami's ears. 'I didn't mean to leave him I just did.' Yami thought sadly. "Yuki lesson to me, Yami had no choice at the time. You need to calm down, you're not thinking, right now it's Yami that Yugi needs, I know I what I'm talking about… you can't kick Yami out just because some jack ass of a pervert did this…" Heba said. Then a man and a small girl came in. "It was our English teacher that did this…" The girl said with a quite voice. "Who-?"

"A man name Shame Moko, he teaches at Domino High, he is Yugi's and Crystal's English teacher… Crystal and Kurt saw Shane do something to Yugi but we do not know what…"

"I think he raped Yugi… but I don't know for sure if he did or not but my gut tells me he did and my gut is never wrong. Oh my name is Crystal Rider. This 6 foot loveable guy is my boyfriend Shane Heart."

"Hello…"

"Anyway we came by because one. Me and my dad found him, two. My dad is busy with the cop's, and three. We wanted to see how Yugi-Chan is doing."

Yuki looked piss, well even more piss that someone was calming to be Yugi's friend and saying that they knew about Yugi's life and stuff. "I don't care who you four are but get out of Yugi's room!" Yuki shout to the five. "But we really are friends of Yugi-Chan we came to see if-" "Let it go Crystal, she is mad right now." "Oh alright Shane."

88888888

Me: Well that's all I wrote.

Luna: Shame need's to die.

Artemis: Oh kitty!

Me: Hi Arte.

Artemis: Hi Eve.

Me: Can you put Luna down now?

Artemis: Ok. So please revew.


	4. Chapter 4: Sit back relaps again

Me: Wow it's been how long... well dameit I should uplode the next chapter... me being lazy I found it and well started working in it again...

I do not own Yugioh just Kurt, Crystal, and Shane...

"Let it go Crystal, she is mad right now…" "Oh alright Shane."

888

"Hey Yami are you ok you seen down?" Yugi asked Yami as they sat on the floor.

"Oh, yes I'm fine… I was just thinking about when you were in that place" Yami said sadly, looking away from Yugi. 'This isn't like Yami at all; normally he looks happy and is smiling, I guess being near me and all must be putting a lot of presser on him to be strong.' Yugi thought sadly. "What did you do when you saw me in the bed?" Yugi asked, hoping Yami would tell Yugi who he felt.

"I didn't know until Kaiba told me, he was at that club looking for Jou when he saw Kurt and Crystal running out of the back of the club, he went off and heard someone scream bloody murder; he guessed it was you and well called the cops about it. When he called me about it I just bolted out of the house and just ran to where they took you, by the time I got there I saw two people I didn't know, I guessed they were friends of your so I went up to ask them what happen the girl told me that you were attacked by someone, she knew who I was… I didn't think of that at the time but when I saw you in that bed, you looked so small and so helpless, there was this chick who was here and was yelling at us telling us to leave, but we waited until Kaiba and Jou got there so they could get her out of them room… When we got back in there I was starting to cry at what I saw, you were hurt and you had a bandage on your head and your arms… you had a lot of burses on your face I couldn't believe that someone wanted to hurt you, so I sat right next to the bed and didn't move… I really missed you Yugi I really did." With that Yami leaned in and gave Yugi a sweet and gentle kiss, which Yugi returned with love in it as well. It didn't last long and they broke apart for some air.

"Yami… w-why did you jus kiss me?"

"Because Yugi I love you, I do care a lot about you, and it's more than brotherly love, and you weren't dreaming I did call you koi because I love you so much Yugi that it hurt's… it hurts me to see you hurt, I won't let that man get a hold of you ever again, this I promise you." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into his lap.

(Na: Ok I know lame right but Yami love's Yugi that much…)

Yugi looked up at Yami with happy but sad eye's, Yami was telling the truth but he didn't want to believe it… the last time someone told Yugi that he loved him almost cost Yugi his life… Could he really trust someone else with his heart…? This is Yami and he wouldn't hurt Yugi at all this Yugi knew. "But I was raped… and I'm no longer pure… how can you still love me?" Yami was saddened by this fact but none the lest pulled Yugi into another kiss which Yugi started to kiss back…

"I know that and I will find this man and kill him, I love you too much for you to be sad… I know you don't want to do anything like that for a long time so I'll wait but know that I'm here for you and only you, alright?" Yami asked his little koi.

Yugi looked up and saw only love in Yami's eyes and knew that he could trust Yami with his heart and love.

Aww Yugi and Yami are starting to date now... hope you like this one... sorry if it's lame...


	5. Chapter 5: can't take Kid from the fight

I don't own Yugioh just Crystal and Kurt.

in this chapter you'll learn about Crystal and that she and Yami met but Yami was a little piss at Shame and what he did to poor Yugi. it looks like Yugi is doing much better than I thought. Well he has his Yami by his side and friends who wont leave him behind and a brother and sister who help him when ever he needs it.

so now sit back and read.

88888800000

"Hey Yugi, glad that you've come back to school…" Crystal said to her little friend.

Crystal Rider was the newest girl in Domino high, she was the same height as Yugi but that was all. She had short amber hair with dark amber low lights and dark teal eye's; her skin was like a porcelain doll fair and lovely and yet had a few love bit's on it (meaning that she and her boyfriend fooled around last night) but what's new. She never wore the same thing's the other girls at school was wearing because she wasn't like them, she liked being herself but that's what drew Yugi in as a friend, she wasn't like the other's.

"Oh, hi Crystal, how are you today?" Yugi asked his friend. Yugi had become friends with Crystal after Yami had left which was around the time when Shame had asked Yugi out. Yugi was shock to meat someone like Crystal, who loved to live life and not afraid to show her true colors –which was black nail-polishes-.

"I'm good… I'm glad to see you're smiling again. I've missed that smile of yours." Crystal smiled at she spoke to Yugi. When Crystal and Shane moved to Domino, she didn't have any friends and she didn't want her family having to house them both so they got a small two bed room apartment that was like a dorm room. When she first got to Domino High everyone wasn't too happy that Crystal wasn't like everyone else, she was darker and didn't want anything to do with Yugi but she couldn't get the kid off her mind when she learned that Yugi was being picked on by Anzu she had it. She made her self known for helping a gay person, which was fine by her she didn't mind it one bit.

"Yea well a lot has happen to me and I want to tell you something… you know that guy Yami, well he and I talked last night and well he's my new boy friend." Yugi didn't know how to tell Crystal about the whole shadow magic thing but Crystal had her own little secret.

"That's great; you'll make a great Yami Hikari team I just know it." Crystal knew what Yami was and how strong he was.

8888888888

"Hey, you're Yami right?" Crystal asked the spiky haired teen as they waited in the waiting room.

"Yes, what do you want?" Yami was bitter and didn't want to talk to anyone at the time. Yami had just learned that his hikari was hurt and he was very worry about him.

"I 'm Crystal; I was one of Yugi's friends and me and my father had found Yugi… look I know it's hard that your hikari is hurt I understand, if you need someone anyone here's my number." Crystal said and handed Yami the number written on a small card that had her bands logo on it. "Um that's my bands card sorry but my number is on there."

"Thank you but I don't need it… who are you really." Yami was getting annoyed with Crystal, thinking she knew what was going on in Yami's head.

"I'm just like you a yami who is worried about a hikari that was hurt." Crystal replied sadly, she was telling the truth, she had never told anyone that she was a yami until tonight. She knew she had to tell Yami so that way she could see Yugi with out being told no by him.

"You're a yami too, then where is your hikari?" Yami asked shocked to find another yami here in Domino City.

"With the band right now closing up, I came here with my dad, Kurt, and I wanted to know if…"

"I don't need help from anyone right now! Just go away!" Yami yelled at Crystal thinking she was lying.

"Ok, but I don't lie about being a yami… We'll meet again Yami, good bye."

8888888

"How did you know?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Because Shane and I are Yami Hikari team as well… we just never told anyone." Crystal said sadly, she knew this day would come when someone asked her how she did something she tells them the truth and yet they don't believe her.

"That's awesome Crystal; I never knew you had shadow powers!" Yugi said as they ate lunch.

"Yes well I never told you because I was afraid that you would hate me for it." Crystal said as she ate her bento*.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the miss dark and sad." Jou joked as he sat down with them. Jou was welcome back with open arms after he learned that Anzu told him not to talk to his little buddy.

"Hey mutt; what'd you bring to lunch?" Crystal teased.

"Hey don't call me that, and just some rice balls it's not fancy but it's good." After Crystal and Yugi became friends she helped Jou and Seto get hook up, they did and have been going out in secret, Jou didn't want to be jumped like Yugi but having a friend like Crystal made thing better for him.

"So, I was thinking today is doge ball day and we as in all of us who's boy-friends aren't in school should just skip and head down to the mall sound fun." Crystal hated gym and talked Ryo, Malik, Yugi and Jou into ditching and going to places for a bit of fun.

"Sound's great it's just I've wanted to hit Anzu in the head because of all the shit she's put Yugi threw for all we know she was the one who caused Yugi to date that sun of a bitch." Jou was bitter and who could blame him, Shame rapped Yugi and almost killed him, and he thinks that it was Anzu who set it all up.

Anzu blamed Yugi when Yami left that she told Jou and Honda that Yugi being gay was a bad thing, but Jou was falling hard for Seto and wanted to date him he just didn't want to get lose his best friend. So he told him-self that he would become Seto's admirer and place notes in his shoe locker*. It worked out when Crystal helped keep things under wraps.

"Then I guess I'll help too, I've always wanted to hit Anzu the slut in the face with a ball anyway." Crystal was haft joking of cores but she wanted to hit Anzu in the face for months now.

"Yeah I wanna hit her in the face too." Malik said as he and Ryo made their way to their meeting place.

"Ok then we'll hit her so hard that no mans gonna want her." Crystal teased knowing that it will never happen.

8888888

A bento is a lunch box fild with all kinds of food.

A shoe locker is just what the name sounds like, in japan the school's have them so the kids can change their shoes, If ya don't believe me then look up bleach or the cat's return... they have those... now then R&R


End file.
